rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Vercetti Gang
"Tommy, man, you're gonna love this." '-Vercetti gangster' The Vercetti Gang is a powerful underworld outfit based in and around Vice City. Description The gang is headed by Tommy Vercetti, a former Forelli Family mamber who assumed control of many businesses and venues during the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The gang is involved in numerous crimes such as armed robbery, extortion, counterfeiting, and many others. Many people consider the gang to be a mafia gang due to it being led by a former mafia member. The gang can't be considered a mafia gang because there are members like Lance Vance and Ken Rosenberg who arn't Italian, although the gang is structured to resemble a mafia family. In San Andreas, the gang is mentioned by Dwaine and Jethro that they had their business bought over by the mob. The gang's name isn't mentioned until the purchase of Kaufman Cabs. When Delores asks Tommy what gang he was part of, Tommy explains that he wasn't part of any gang. When Delores asks Tommy what his name was, she then improvises by simply calling it the "Vercetti Gang." This is the only time that the gangs name is mentioned in the storyline. History Tommy Vercetti was finally released from prison and he is dispatched by Sonny Forelli to take care of a drul deal between the Forelli's and the Vance Crime Family. After the deal has been made, the deal is ambushed and Tommy loses all the drugs and money. Eventually, he kills the perpetrator of the drug deal attack, Ricardo Diaz, aided by his new friend Lance Vance. After the killing, Vercetti seized many properties throughout Vice City, with no assistance from the Forelli Family, forming the "Vercetti Gang" in the process. Sonny eventually becomes infuriated with Tommy because he wasn't getting his cut of the profit. So in response, Sonny sends some of his men to Vice City and begins to take money from Tommy's businesses. Tommy eventually finds them and kills them. Shortly after, Sonny, himself, flies to Vice City to confront Tommy in person, which leads to a massacre, resulting in the deaths of Sonny and Lance Vance. Following Sonny's death, the Vercetti Gang has assumed total domination of the city. The Vercetti Gang or Tommy himself, is presumed to remain in power for a undisclosed time. Later on Ken Rosenberg is expelled from the gang and sent to Fort Carson Madical Center, by Tommy, due to his prolonged cocaine abuse. During the time at Fort Carson the gang abandons Ken. Shortly after his release, Ken tries to contact Tommy but Tommy never responded to his calls so the relationship between them is disolved. Trivia *The Vercetti's happen to be hostile towards the Cubans but the Cubans are friendly towards Tommy. Their conflict may be simply over turf. *If Tommy attacks one of his gangsters, the gangster won't attack back. Instead he will just simply fall to the ground. *If the gang attacks Tommy, Tommy won't lose any health or armor. See Also *Tommy Vercetti *Mario *Lance Vance Category:Gangs in Vice City Category:Gangs